Heartstrings
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: Renge introduces one of her close friends to the host club with a request for them. Her friend Emme is shy and in need of some good friends at the academy. They agree to this request and befriend the quiet girl. What happens when they get to know this girl more? Who will win her heart? Co-written with Quilla the Silent!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A co-written story by Quilla The Silent and I! Woo! We are on a role today! A few notes about the story: This is kind of a harem. We tried to keep the canon characters as themselves, but there might be a little bit of OOC-ness, and uh, please review and let us know what you thought about this first chapter!

 **Summary:** Renge introduces one of her close friends to the host club with a request for them. Her friend Emme is shy and in need of some good friends at the academy. They agree to this request and befriend the quiet girl. What happens when they get to know this girl more? Who will win her heart?

 **Disclaimer: The company names and games mentioned in this chapter are purely fictional, FICTIONAL we tell you. Any same company names/games is purely coincidental.**

 **Heartstrings***

 **Chapter 1**

"My request is simple!" Renge smiled, pointing to the hosts. "I want you to become friends with my darling angel, Emme."

"Darling?" "Angel?" Hikaru and Kaoru's eyebrows raised.

"Emme?!" Tamaki's eyes widened. Trying to picture this girl in his head, he imagined she had wavy blond hair and eyes as blue as the sea, with a smile so sweet, light poured down around her. He imagined Haruhi standing next to her in awe, the two girls giggled, and ran together, hand in hand into the sunset...

"If I'm not mistaken, your friend is Emme Hatsuhara. Her family owns the video game company Asobu*, known mostly for their RPGs and fantasy genres." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses and smiling. He began calculating in his head how beneficial it would be to befriend her.

Renge nodded, "Her eldest brother Levi is a graphic designer for the company, plus he's a voice actor. Luke, the second oldest in the family, beta tests all of the games the company makes." She sipped her cup of tea elegantly before continuing, "Emme has also done some beta work and voice acting for one of their newest games: _Springtime Love_."

"I want to meet Emme-chan!" Honey exclaimed cheerfully. He looked up at Mori and asked, "Do you want to meet her too, Takashi?"

"Mm," Mori nodded his head.

"Does she go to school with us?" Haruhi asked, setting a tray of cakes on a table.

"She's just enrolled. Her first day is tomorrow." Renge smiled, "Oh I can't wait! You're gonna love her!"

"It's decided then!" Tamaki said, whirling around, striking a pose. "We are all going to become friends with Emme!"

"Right!" The twins, Mori and Honey saluted.

"Let's do our best to give Miss Emme a warm greeting." Kyoya smiled, writing something in his secret book.

* * *

The next morning, the twins, Haruhi and Renge were sitting in class, as the teacher announced the new student, Emme Hatsuhara.

Emme stood awkwardly in front of the whole class, staring down at her feet. She was short, barely over five feet tall, and thin. She had long dark brown hair, braided over her shoulder, and dark green eyes. She had a pale complexion too. She didn't wear the school uniform, but rather a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue hoodie and black converse with pink laces.

"I'm Emme, I'm new...I-I mean.." she became flustered, and shook her head. "It's nice to meet you.. please take care me of - of me!*"

"She's so flustered, her face is red." Hikaru murmured to Kaoru.

"Ya, and she seems to be struggling to find words to say." Kaoru whispered back.

Haruhi, who was sitting between the two, said thoughtfully, "She seems kind of cute like that though."

Emme began to walk down the aisle of desks, looking at her feet, and twiddling her thumbs. She bumped into her desk, and stumbled a bit backwards into Kaoru. Quickly she turned around, bowing, she said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Kaoru said, watching as she sat down at her desk, her head bowed, biting her lip.

Really... clumsy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 1!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Notes:** ***!** Think of this as a sort of red blinking arrow that you get to discover the meaning of at the end of the chapter.

 _Heartstrings:_ one's deepest feelings of love/compassion

 _Asobu_ : means "to play" in Japanese

 _Me of - of me!:_ Emme got mixed up in Japanese, she said no Watashi, instead of Watashi no, but quickly realized her mistake and corrected her self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quilla: hello everyone! We're sorry it's been so long, we left this story sitting forever! :(**

 **Alice: But we are back, and so continues the story! We were going to introduce all of the hosts at once xD but we agreed that would probably give our poor protagonist a heart attack, and it lacked originality in this series - so we decided that we'd introduce them in pairs/individually over the next couple of chapters.**

 **Quilla: It may not seem like much, but we worked hard on this chapter, and hope you enjoy the first introductions :)**

 **Alice: let us know what you think!**

 **Heartstrings**

 **Chapter 2**

Emme Hatsuhara was quick to leave the classroom as soon as the bell rang, signifying the end of the period. Holding her book-bag close to her chest she ran down the hallway and out of the building into the courtyard.

Finding a bench to sit on she took a deep breath and sighed. For a moment she sat there, taking in the view of the beautiful sakura trees. Then she remembered bumping into the boy who sat beside her, and her face became flushed.

"It's only the first day, and I've already made a fool of myself in front of my classmates." she pulled her hood over her head and curled up on the bench, hiding her face from any passersby.

Several minutes passed by, and Emme closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. The bell for the first, second, third and fourth period bells rang, and still the girl slept through them all. She had only been in Japan for three days, she was still adjusting to the new timezone*. She may as well have continued her long nap on that bench until after school, but as the lunch bell rang, two college students stepped onto the campus.

The two of them would frequently visit, helping out their former club and eating all of the cake - wait, that cake part wasn't very relevant - and on this particular day they were helping with the preparations for the welcoming party for a new friend-to-be.

The first thing that you'd notice about the two, was the bizarre difference in appearance. One was rather short, shorter than the protagonist (though not by much), and the other was rather tall (he was easily mistaken to be a professional basketball player, which, he was not.) The taller of the two had a mature, quiet disposition about him, the other a more childish one further stressed by his child-like appearance and stuffed bunny in his arms.

Whilst the blonde boy ran ahead, giggling and waving hello to people he recognized, the raven-haired boy walked slowly, hands in his pockets. He looked around him, expecting to see nothing out of the ordinary but stopped in his tracks. There was someone sleeping on a bench.

A homeless person?

"Hey, there's someone sleeping there!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, eyes wide. "They have a school bag, so they must go here!"

Honor student. Takashi thought, thinking back to one year before, when Haruhi walked into the host club by accident.

Before he could say anything to Mitsukuni, the blonde had poked the person on the shoulder, waking the person up instantly.

Sitting bolt-upright, Takashi's eyes widened in surprise as the hood slid off of the girl's head and she looked around, sleepy green eyes filled with a mix of confusion and alarm.

Her eyes met his for a moment, and then she quickly looked away, and to Mitsukuni.

"..."

"Why are you napping in a place like this?" Honey asked the girl innocently.

"...I-I didn't mean to!" The girl said, face flushed as she looked down at her lap. Dark locks of hair hid her face, for the neat braid she had before was coming loose. She was thankful for that; these two strangers were staring at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry, I'll move.. I need to get to class."

Emme reached for her bag and got up, when the blonde stopped her by grabbing onto her sleeve.

"Eh? But you can't go to class yet; lunch break just started."

"O-oh!"

There was a long pause, and then the girl gave a cry of surprise as she reached into her hoodie pockets and checked for herself what the time was on her phone.

"Noo! I- I can't! I didn't?!"

The two of them stared at the girl, surprised by her outburst.

Takashi, figuring that the girl was new, and therefore might be the friend of Renge's, asked the girl for her name. "Who are you?"

She looked up at him, and said slowly, "Emme.. Emme Hatsuhara."

The shortest one of the three gasped and smiled widely at the girl now. "Oh, you're Emme-chan! Ren-chan said you'd be coming here!"

"Mm," Takashi nodded his head.

"Um.. who are you?" Emme asked the two, feeling a little less uncomfortable. They had mentioned Ren-chan, her friend, so surely they weren't all bad.

"I'm Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey!" the blonde said cheerfully, pointing at his face. "And this is my friend Takashi!"

The raven-haired boy bowed politely.

Emme nodded her head and gave a small smile. "Well, um, Honey-kun, Takashi-kun, it's nice to meet you both."

Honey opened his mouth to ask the girl to eat lunch with them when Takashi interrupted him. "Mitsukuni." just by saying the boy's name he got his point across: they needed to go and help out the club.

The blonde boy giggled and waved to Emme, "We've gotta go now! We'll see you later, Emme-chan!"

The two of them left, and Emme sat there for a moment before getting up.

Looking around, she asked aloud, "Now where.. where's the cafeteria?"

"Oh hey it's the new girl."

"Emme, right?"

* * *

 **Quilla: *fangirling* It's the twins' introduction next chapter!**

 **Alice: yes yes xD way to give it away.**

 **Quilla: eh? but I thought we made it obvious at the end**

 **Alice: sarcasm Quilla. sarcasm.**

 **Quilla: ooh xD**

 ***Timezone: Emme lived in Paris until very recently. While it was 9 in the morning in Tokyo, it was 1 in the morning in Paris - so sleepytime for Emme xD**


End file.
